Secret Talks
by sheyamiku
Summary: This is a oneshot about Tedromeda in which the couple enjoys a little moment of privacy at Hogwarts where their relationship has to be kept hidden.


**Hello!**

 **This is a Tedromeda OneShot, as you probably guessed. It's essentially cute fluff because they make my heart flutter despite all my attemps to deny it...**

 **Now, I've written an other OneShot about the couple but the timelines are actually quite different so they cannot be related - _Please do not hesitate to read the other one though, it's called Genuinely Happy ^^_**

 **Finally, I hope their conversation at the beginning does not offend anyone, it's just them laughing around... I didn't mean to be mean to anyone..., also, English is not my mother tongue so sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are JK Rowlings'.**

* * *

'How did you get those?' Questioned Andromeda between two bites of Chocolate Frog.

'How do you think?' Replied Ted calmly, putting an entire frog in his mouth.

Andromeda chuckled watching Ted make a face whilst two little frog arms tried to wriggle away from between his lips. 'The kitchens...' She said finally. 'No wonder so many of you are fat.'

Ted swallowed his frog loudly before giving her a falsely offended look. 'We're not fat!' He said, walking closer to her. 'We're... Strong.'

Andromeda smiled, sitting herself onto a table. 'You're strong.' She said. 'The blond one with the freckles, he's fat.'

'Which one is that?', asked Ted, putting his face only inches from her. Subconsciously, she also moved closer to him until they were practically touching noses. 'Everyone's blond in my House.'

'The curly one.'

'Curly...', whispered Ted, stepping back to think. Automatically, Andromeda caught his arm, keeping him close to her. Ted appeared not to notice. 'Oh! Jasper! He's not fat...'

'No?', she asked innocently. 'Well... I guess we have different standards...'

Ted rolled his eyes but his smile had broadened. 'Right! I'd forgotten Queen Andromeda had high standards to live up to for everything!'

She laughed but it all quickly faded as she whispered. 'But I do, don't I?'

Ted stepped closer. 'You do.' He agreed.

For a while, they looked in each other's eyes, silently. Until Andromeda took a deep breath and put her arms around his neck. Then she looked at him with a sly smile and heavy eyelids. 'You should take that as a compliment Ted Tonks.' She said.

Distracted by her lips, it took him a few seconds to register what she had said. 'Oh!' He finally exclaimed. 'That's right!' He then gave her a big, honest smile. Her favorite. 'That's a nice booster to my ego. Who else considers me high standard though?'

Andromeda laughed and gave him a soft kiss. 'Does it matter?' She asked.

'No.' He replied and kissed her back.

They stayed in the room for another ten minutes before Andromeda checked her watch.

'I should go.' She said, giving Ted an apologetic look.

Ted simply nodded, unable to hide his disappointment. Feeling terribly guilty, Andromeda cupped his face between her hands and planted her eyes in his. 'We'll be here again tomorrow, alright?'

He looked back at her and smiled. He put his hands around her waist and planted a small kiss on her lips. 'Same time than today?' He asked.

"Yes." She replied breathily before kissing him back.

Unconsciously, she lost herself in that kiss, so unwilling to let go of him. But he pulled back. Reluctantly. 'You have to go, Dromeda.' He whispered as their brows rested against each other's. 'Say "hello" to Cissy from me, then.' He laughed.

She laughed with him, holding him more firmly. 'You're lucky Bellatrix isn't there anymore.' She snarled before stepping back and taking her heavy bag. She walked to the door but looked at him one more time. Silently. She felt so terrible, having to keep him hidden like that. He deserved better.

He must have been thinking along her lines because he smiled to her as he casually rested on the desk behind him. "It's fine." He said. "I like the danger."

She gave him a smile between loving, apologetic and grateful and then left without a word.

Ted's own smile faded away. He wished things would be easier. She deserved easier.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! It wasn't very long ^^**

 **Don't hesitate to check out my other fanfics!**


End file.
